Contract
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry and Evan are twins with Evan being the BWL. There's a marriage contract which Harry wants to protect Evan from. Harry implicates himself. Of course, nothing is that simple where the Potter boys are concerned. Slash, Harry herem, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> chan (fourth year), sex scenes, creature!fic, Completely AU, hint of mpreg (last chapter, last sentence), voyeurism, slash  
><strong>AN:** This is for the 2011 Porn in the Sun fest. This kind of got away from me. I wanted to make the story more in depth, but I ran out of time even with an extension as well as had some creativity problems, so I had to leave out some plot points I wanted to include. I just barely made it for the deadline. I had a wonderful beta. Also, there is more plot than porn, but the story does earn its R rating.

_**~HP~**_

Giggling erupted from behind a tree. Harry's emerald eyes sparkled mischievously. He lunged towards the tree and caught sight of his twin brother. Harry tackled his twin and they let out peals of laughter.

A black, barking dog came lumbering towards them and with squeals of "Padfoot!" the two nine-year-olds hugged the dog tightly to their small chests.

The dog morphed into a human. He stood up, took a small hand in each of his own hands and they wandered back to the cottage that was their home.

Sweet smells wafted through the house. Lily Potter was busy in the kitchen. Although Lily was a witch, she preferred to cook the Muggle way for her family.

Two pairs of scampering feet sounded behind her. "Don't touch the brownies!" she ordered, knowing just where their sticky hands were headed.

"Mum!" Simultaneous whines were uttered.

"They're for after dinner, boys."  
>"Yes, Mum."<p>

Chairs scraped against the floor, alerting Lily that they would be staying for awhile. "Your tenth birthday is next week…double digits. What should we plan?"

Harry pouted. "Who cares? It will just be ruined by people who want to take Evan's picture while I'm shoved to the side."

"Harry," Evan quietly protested.

"No! It's not fair. It's my birthday too, and you always get all of the attention," Harry screamed. His chair fell backwards because of his fast escape from the kitchen.

Lily's worried eyes followed her youngest son before she turned to Evan. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I know Harry is sometimes ignored, but it's not my fault."

"I know it's not your fault, honey. And deep down, Harry knows it too. He's just upset right now, but he loves you very much."

"I love Harry too, Mummy. I hate it that people ignore him or sometimes forget that I have a twin."

Lily's smile was slight. "I know that, Evan. Hopefully things will get easier as the two of you get older. For right now, just be his brother and best friend, and don't get too upset when he blames you."

"Yes, Mummy."

_**~HP~**_

After telling Evan to go play, Lily went on a search for her husband who was with the last remaining Marauders. "James, we need to speak to Harry."

"Lils?"

"He got a bit upset…with good reason in my opinion, but unfairly took it out on Evan."

Lily debriefed him on the way to the twins' room. Even though they had enough rooms for Harry and Evan to have their own, the two of them still preferred to share. Lily knocked lightly before entering along with her husband, knowing there would be no 'come in'.

Harry was lying on his bed, back to them. The bed shifted as James sat down. "Prongslet One?"

"What?" Harry's voice was muffled, but James could hear the tremble in it.

"We know you're upset, and both your mother and I understand that. You had no right to yell at your brother though. It's not his fault."

Harry turned onto his back and James and Lily saw the red rimmed eyes; their heart yearned for their little boy. "I don't like being in the spotlight, but I don't like being invisible either, especially not by my family."

Lily's heart stopped at the implied meaning. "What do you mean, sweetie? You have never been invisible to us, your uncles, or your brother."

"Most of the time," Harry corrected. "When there are people with cameras, you're always more worried about Evan. I guess it's my fault for not being famous."

James and Lily exchanged glances. Had they really neglected Harry? They hadn't meant to, but obviously their son felt like they had. That was good enough for them to decide that changes had to be made.

James attempted to smooth down Harry's wayward hair to no avail. "Harry, we never meant to make you feel unimportant compared to your brother. When cameras swarm around Evan, we're worried about making sure Evan isn't hurt or made to look bad to the public. We want to protect him as much as possible. That doesn't mean we love you less. You're our son, but you need to understand that we're not perfect and we sometimes make mistakes concerning you boys. We will try to do better though. Can you forgive us?"

Harry bit his lip as was his habit before throwing himself into his father's arms. Lily hugged him from behind and they basked in the warmth of each other.

That night after dinner, Harry and Evan played Exploding Snap as if nothing had happened while Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius watched on with smiles on their faces.

It was decided that their birthday would take place at a Muggle theme park with four of their friends. They would worry about explaining the Muggle world to their friends. It was the best chance they had of not being interrupted by reporters.

Their birthday went off with minimum problems. There were no reporters and Harry glowed with happiness.

The adults were extra careful when it came to giving attention to the boys. They didn't want Harry to feel unloved and made sure he was as treasured as Evan.

Evan and Harry really were best friends. They had their squabbles like most brothers, but nothing kept them apart for long.

The next year passed and their eleventh birthdays came. A day that should have been filled with joy as their Hogwarts letters were to arrive was filled with dread. And, this is where our story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

Evan stayed outside while Harry went into the cottage for a drink. Their friends were arriving in a couple of hours to celebrate their birthday.

"I won't allow it." His mother's harsh whisper stopped Harry in his tracks.

Being the curious child he was, he snuck to the room his parents were in to listen in and find out what had his mother so upset.

A man in fancy robes sat across from his parents. The man looked quite scary with his stern expression and hard eyes, his face impassive. "There is nothing to do about it. The Notts' discovered the long forgotten marriage contract. They would prefer to have Evan Potter be their son's betrothed, considering his status, but they realize they can't dictate which son is chosen."

"We will not sign away either of our sons to marry into a dark family. Even if they weren't dark, we believe in our sons marrying for love." Harry gasped softly, while the adults remained unaware of him.

The man's eyes were challenging. "According to a stipulation in this particular contract, if you do not choose a son yourself, the guardians of the Nott heir may choose whichever son they want. Either way, one of your children will be bound by the contract."

His mum burst into tears. Harry turned away as his father held his mum close to his chest, head swirling with the information. He hadn't understood every single word, but he knew the essentials of them. A contract would force one of them to marry the Nott heir. If his parents didn't choose a son and implicate him in the contract, the family would choose Evan to marry the heir.

Whatever happened, Harry knew he would never let anyone do that to his brother.

The party came and went. Harry's thoughts distracted him, but he tried to not let anyone notice. Evan did ask him a couple of times, but Harry's reassurance allowed him to go back to having fun. As Harry lay in bed that night, a plan formed.

Harry knew his dad always kept the important papers, such as Ministry paperwork, in his office. The contract was sure to be there.

He thought more on it and wasn't sure about the idea he had, but if Evan would be safe, it would be worth it. Harry's tired mind and body finally slipped into an uneasy sleep.

It was a week before Harry implemented his plan. His parents still hadn't talked to him or Evan about the contract. They were probably still trying to find a loophole out of it, but Harry was sure they weren't going to.

His family was outside. They didn't think it was odd for him to want to stay inside to read, as it was something he often did. Although he loved to fly and play games with Evan and the others, he loved to read like his mother. Sometimes he would read outside while his family ran around, but they knew most of the time, he couldn't concentrate due to the noise, so staying inside was nothing new to them.

Instead of reading though, he was in his dad's study, snooping around. He wasn't sure what the contract looked like, but he remembered the family's name was Nott, so that was the key word he was searching for.

Harry went through the drawers of the desk with nothing interesting being found. He looked around the room, trying to find something out of place. On the highest shelf of the bookcase, Harry noticed some papers sticking out. He knew his dad didn't normally put anything on that shelf, so that by itself was odd. His dad would have only done so to keep him or his brother from finding it.

Harry took the chair from behind the desk and placed it in front of the bookcase. He carefully stood on it, hoping that magic was reinforcing the chair so it didn't crack under his weight. He stretched with all his might, his fingers barely brushing the tips of the pages. He stood on his toes, holding on to the bookcase for balance. He caught the tip and pulled. Along with it, came a stack of paper that must have been kept together with magic. When he could, Harry gripped it in a firm hand.

He quickly jumped down from the chair, not bothering to move it back to its original place. His parents would find out soon enough. Harry scanned the top pages, not recognizing most of the words. Finally at the bottom of the page, he saw the word 'Nott' and was pretty sure the right papers were found.

Harry took it to his dad's desk and picked up an inked quill. He flipped through until he saw the line that was labelled signature. He hesitated, knowing he was probably about to ruin his life, but Evan's smiling face came to mind. His reservations went away as he signed his name. The contract glowed golden and he felt something shift inside of himself before the feeling went away.

As he pondered over the already made decision, the door to the study flew open. Both his parents were there, breathing erratically. Their eyes swept the room before landing on him and the quill that he was still holding.

His dad gripped him by the shoulder after making his way across the room in two long strides. "Do you know what you have done? Do you?" He yelled and shook Harry so hard that the eleven year old thought he heard something rattle in his head.

"James, stop it." His mother's voice was firm. "Harry, what were you thinking?"

Harry's eyes held tears, but he refused to allow them to fall. "I was thinking that I was saving my brother."

"How did you even hear about it?" His dad's voice was stern, but there was also a softer quality now.

"You should have used a Silencing Spell on my birthday."

His mother's eyes widened a fraction before she knelt down in front of her son. "It wasn't your job to save Evan."

"He's my brother."

His dad's hand came down on his shoulder. "Yes, but we're the parents. We protect you."

"I don't care! I'd do anything for Evan."

"You may not feel that way when you are forced to marry this Nott boy."

"I don't care, Dad. You'll never make me feel like I did the wrong thing."

"Oh, sweetie." His Mum pulled him into a fierce hug, and Harry allowed himself to bury into the embrace.

"Mum, Dad, Harry? What's going on?" Evan's voice made all of them look up towards the doorway.

Their dad sighed. "Evan, go sit in the living room. We're going to need to talk to you. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, Dad."

Harry looked up at his dad when Evan was gone. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Prongslet One." His dad patted his head before he continued, "Your heart was in the right place, and for that reason, I feel pride. I just wish you had left it up to your mother and me."

"What if you hadn't found a way out of the contract? Whose name would you have written on the contract?"

His dad sucked in a deep breath. "I have no idea. Truthfully, your mother and I probably would have not been able to make up our minds, time would have run out, and Evan would have been picked by the Notts."

Harry nodded, partially afraid that they would have picked Evan's happiness over his and hoping they were telling the truth about not being able to pick. He would just have to take his dad's word for it. "I won't say I'm sorry then."

_**~HP~**_

Evan took it remarkably well, but he was out of the danger zone now after all. He realized what a sacrifice his brother had made, but couldn't help but be relieved that it was Harry and not him. Harry sensed this and felt a bit angry at his brother, but he still wouldn't have changed his mind about the contract.

The day they were to leave for Hogwarts, the Notts came to see them. His father and mother both glared at them, especially at Theodore Nott, the heir that really had no control over it. Harry felt like pointing that out, but wisely chose to keep silent. Harry could tell that Nott Sr. was not happy with the outcome of the contract, hoping for the Boy Who Lived to be tied to his family. Harry felt satisfaction at that.

As the adults talked, Harry and Evan stared at Theo and vice versa before the Nott heir cleared his throat and turned his complete attention to Harry. The unwavering scrutiny unnerved Harry a bit before his family Gryffindor bravery came forth. "What do we do, Nott? We will eventually marry."

Nott nodded. "I understand, and I know there's no use for me to wish you end up in Slytherin? Your whole family is Gryffindor."

"That's right, and although there is a slight chance I'll be in Ravenclaw, I want to be in Gryffindor with my twin."

"That means house rivalries will separate us."

Harry shrugged. "We have to marry whether I like it or not. Who cares about the rivalries?"

"Wouldn't you rather be friends?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought it was possible because of the forced marriage, but maybe he should think about it.

_**~HP~**_

The Hogwarts Express pulled away as Harry and Evan made themselves comfortable in a compartment, playing Exploding Snap. The door opened and they looked up and saw red hair and freckles.

Harry saw his brother mouth 'Weasley', and he agreed with Evan's assessment. Although they knew of the Weasleys, their families weren't really friends so they had never interacted. This Weasley kept looking from Harry to Evan before understanding dawned in his eyes. "You're twin first years, right?"

"Yeah," Harry cautiously answered.

"That means one of you is the Boy Who Lived. Which one is it?"

Evan's frown was instant. They both knew that this boy would not be their friend. Harry stood up in front of Evan. "Get lost."

"You can't talk to me like that!" Weasley's face was already red.

"Yes, I can because we already don't like you, so leave before I make you sorry."

Weasley tried to look at Evan while Harry shielded his twin, probably hoping to be rescued from big, bad Harry, but Evan resolutely stayed silent, hating people who only wanted his friendship because of what he had done and couldn't even remember. Weasley left with a huff, and Harry relaxed his stance.

"Thanks." Evan's voice was quiet.

While Evan was usually the louder and the leader of the two of them, there were times when Harry took control, especially when he felt like he had to protect his twin. "No problem."

Along the way, they met two other Weasleys, Fred and George. These two were much more agreeable then their brother, who they found out, was named Ron. Fred and George were already joking about moulding them into the perfect pranksters, so Harry and Evan could take over when the two of them graduated. Evan laughed. "With you two, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, there's no doubt we'll be awesome pranksters."

Fred's and George's eyes had widened. "You know the Marauders?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but we didn't realize anyone else knew that name anymore."

Fred's smile was wild. "You named three of them. Who's Wormtail?"

"Don't ever speak that name to us again." Evan's voice was so serious along with Harry's facial expression, the Weasley twins were convinced to not bring it up again.

They found out about the Marauder's Map the Weasley twins had stolen from Filch. After an unspoken conversation between the two of them, it was decided that Evan and Harry should be the rightful owners of it. They were meant to have it. They eventually said their goodbyes.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts and were waiting to be sorted. They listened with half an ear before a certain name was spoken by Professor McGonagall.

"Nott, Theodore."

Harry and Evan watched closely. The Sorting Hat barely touched before it shouted out "Slytherin!" The twins looked at each other before shrugging. They had expected that outcome.

Their names came quickly after that.

"Potter, Evan."

There were whispers among everyone, and Harry couldn't stop glaring at the whole room. The hat took a while, and it seemed as if Evan was arguing with it. It eventually shouted out "Gryffindor," which got uproarious applauds, especially from the Weasley twins.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath as he walked to the stool. Although there were whispers, they weren't nearly as loud as they had been with his brother. The hat wanted to put him in Ravenclaw, but Harry argued with it. It then tried to put him in Slytherin. According to the hat, it would allow him to form a good relationship with his betrothed. Again, Harry argued. He knew he had been on the stool the longest of any student as of yet. Eventually, the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" There was loud applause again. Harry walked to where his brother was sitting. He stopped short when Theodore Nott stood up at the Slytherin table clapping, ignoring his housemates' glares.

Harry smiled at him, thinking maybe the friendship thing would work after all. Theo took Harry's smile as a sign that he could sit down, and Harry joined his brother, excited about the year that was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

**Time skip**  
>Harry slowly started to come to attention. His head hurt and as he whimpered due to the pain, fingers began to gently card through his hair. It felt nice. It was what his mum used to do when he was sick when he was younger.<p>

He forced his eyes opened and was relieved for the dimness of the room. The person rubbing his scalp wasn't his mother, but Theo. He smiled at the continued motions, grateful that Theo didn't stop. His eyes began to feel heavy, so he closed them once again and thought back to the last two years.

_**~HP~**_

After he became a Gryffindor with his brother, he was sure his and Theo's tentative truce would end, but by clapping for him after the sorting, Harry saw that Theo was willing to try. Unfortunately, the Weasley prat from the Hogwarts Express was also sorted into Gryffindor and actually had the nerve to sit with them.

In the dormitory, the Potter twins claimed two beds next to each other; Harry's was closest to the window and Evan's in the middle. Thankfully, Neville, a friend of theirs since childhood took the bed on the other side of Evan and wouldn't move no matter how much Ron Weasley whined. Their other two dorm mates, Seamus and Dean, seemed pretty cool. Dean grew up in the Muggle world, and Harry tried to make him feel welcome by talking about his mum.

Their first day of class, they had Potions first thing in the morning. Harry groaned. Their dad and Uncle Sirius had warned them about Professor Snape and they didn't think the class would be pleasant. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin class and Harry waved to Theo when he walked in. Theo nodded in his direction. He sat with Evan towards the back and pulled Neville next to them before Ron could take the empty seat. Ron was forced to sit by some bushy-haired Gryffindor girl whose name Harry couldn't remember.

It was worse than Harry feared. As soon as Snape walked in, he started in on Evan because of his celebrity status. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Evan squeezing his leg in warning was the only thing that stopped him from hexing the professor. When class got underway, Harry became a target for many insults as well, much to the Slytherins' amusement. The only Slytherin not snickering was Theo.

After they all got used to the schedules, Harry and Theo began to spend some time alone to get to know each other. They found out about their shared love of reading and discussed favourite types of books. It wasn't much, but it was enough to break the ice. After they became more familiar with each other, Evan eventually began to join them. Harry had thought Theo would be angry, but he took it in stride. To be fair, Harry had asked about a friend of Theo's joining them, but Theo had quickly declined.

Soon, everyone had become aware of Theo fraternizing with Gryffindors and vice versa on the parts of Harry and Evan. The Slytherin first year most vocal about his displeasure was Draco Malfoy, and the Gryffindor first year most vocal was Ron Weasley. The twins ignored the taunts from their house as Theo did with the Slytherins.

When Malfoy and his goons ganged up on Neville, the twins went against the pale Slytherin prince. Theo surprised them by standing with them. Harry had expected Theo to just stay neutral. When Draco took Neville's Remembrall in the air and Harry followed on his broom, ignoring Evan's pleas to get down, he ended up as the youngest Seeker in a century. Even though he knew Evan was proud of him in his own way, he could also see a little jealousy in Evan's eyes.

That was why the explosive fight that came a couple days after wasn't a big surprise. It didn't stop him from moping though. He was sitting on the bleachers at the Quidditch field when Theo joined him. Theo didn't talk. Despite the short time they knew each other, Theo knew enough about Harry to know he would talk when ready and no one would be able to force him. Sure enough, he was correct. "Evan always gets attention because he's the bloody Boy Who Lived. I'm usually fine with that. I'm a bit like Neville in that I don't like being in the spotlight too much. I'm finally doing something worthwhile, something I feel like I deserve, and something good. I'm getting praise from people I barely know, something that has never happened, and I admit it feels nice, and Evan is jealous. I am always happy for him when something good happens to him, but he can't be the same for me? I thought brothers were supposed to support each other," Harry finished in a whisper.

Silence hung in the air before Theo replied. "Harry, you two are twins. Pretty much no bond is stronger than that. Look at Fred and George Weasley. Even with that strong of a bond, you two are bound to have disagreements. Evan is not used to not getting all of the attention and that's why he's jealous. That doesn't mean he's not happy for you. I'm sure your parents will set him straight as they will most likely get either a Floo Call or a letter home after that very public fight. You'll see. Things will get back to normal soon enough."

"I hope so." Theo had been right, of course, and they were back to being best friends.

Harry and Evan became good friends with Fred and George, and true to their word, they began to train them to take over as pranksters. Harry and Evan also made a couple of friends from Hufflepuff in the forms of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Fred and George weren't the only twins they befriended either. Parvati and Padma Patil, in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses respectively, became good friends. Harry hit it off really well with Parvati because of her bookishness.

No matter what obstacle got in their way, Harry and Evan stood together. Theo and Harry's friendship solidified and the two of them being seen around the castle together was a regular occurrence. They both had similar studious personalities, both almost in Ravenclaw, so it was very common for them to study together. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated it. Even when the betrothal came to light, they still didn't accept the friendship, but the petty rivalries were ignored.

Even the Philosopher's Stone and Quirrell didn't change anything between them. In fact, Theo helped the Potter twins figure out the truth and was there for the obstacles. Although Theo and Evan weren't able to go the whole way, Harry faced Quirrell in a final confrontation and was victorious.

When Harry woke up in the hospital wing with his brother curled next to him on the bed, they didn't see Headmaster Dumbledore's calculating eyes or their parents' worried frowns as Theo recounted the story.

During their second year, it was more of the same. Theo and Harry became closer, much to Evan's amusement and sometimes jealousy of not having his brother's full attention or time any longer. Evan quickly got over it when their parents reminded him about the future marriage. The closer the two of them could become before the wedding, the better it would be for Harry. Evan wanted his brother to be happy so he swallowed down any bitterness he was feeling.

Snape was as bad as ever, ignoring Evan most of the time and giving his complete attention to targeting Harry with his malicious insults, actually insinuating that Harry was corrupting one of his snakes. Evan felt his blood boil and Theo didn't look much better. While Evan knew there was nothing he could do, Theo took advantage of being a Slytherin when class was almost over for the day. He insulted Snape and demanded fairness for his future husband. Theo remarked that even though they did their homework together, checking each other's work, while Theo always got an 'O', Harry got an 'A' which was unacceptable. Snape snarled out that he had detention every Saturday and Sunday for the next month, but didn't dare take points from his own house. "Class dismissed," Snape finished before leaving.

Harry was a bit red faced in embarrassment after Theo's impassioned speech, but as Theo's housemates' glares turned on him for defending a Gryffindor, Harry hugged the slightly taller boy, which Theo returned.

Evan smiled. It was nice to see that Theo did care about his brother in some way, even if they may never fall in love with each other.

That year the trio, becoming known as the misfit trio, never to their faces of course, had a new mystery to solve. What was petrifying the students? It led them to a girl's bathroom and into the hidden Chamber of Secrets.

That was why Harry was now in the hospital. Harry had finished off the basilisk with the Gryffindor sword, but he had felt a strange magic as he took hold. After slaying the giant snake, he wasn't able to let go of the sword. Even now, he still had a grip on it and couldn't seem to loosen his fingers.

Theo and Evan only left his side when forced out of the infirmary by Madame Pomfrey. During the next week, Dumbledore continuously ran diagnostics, trying to discover why Harry's magic was reacting to the sword the way it was. After failed attempts at finding information, Dumbledore and Snape tried to forcibly take the sword.

Theo watched warily from the sidelines, having a bad feeling. Sure enough, Theo's instincts were proved to be right on. A golden hue began to emanate from Harry's body before wings began to sprout. Harry screamed in pain. Theo, fearful for Harry, tried to go to him, only to be held back by Snape. Harry's eyes turned a beady black and his pert nose morphed into an eagle's beak. His body now had fur covering it. His hands became eagle talons and his feet became lion paws as his new tail swished back and forth in agitation.

Now an animal of some kind, Harry growled warningly as his body hovered over the Gryffindor sword.

"Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus, my boy?"

"You're golden boy is now a Griffin."

"Not permanently. Although I'm not sure why this was a side effect of the sword, I know about this type of shape shifting. It's similar to an Animagus transformation, except you can't learn it. You need to be chosen and it's considered a high honour. With a griffin shape shifter, they have a strong urge to guard a treasure of some kind. It is considered of utmost importance to them. It seems that Harry will be keeping the sword as that is what his griffin side has latched onto."

"How long will it last?" Theo risked asking.

"When his Griffin side deems it safe, he will automatically transform back. The good news is that it won't be painful now. Only the first transformation is painful because it's forced."

They waited it out and eventually Harry was back in human form. Afterwards, he slumped in exhaustion. As Harry slept it off, Theo took his place next to Harry's bed. Snape left to brew some potions for the infirmary, and Dumbledore went to go make some Floo Calls to Harry's family. There would be a lot of adjustments to make in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

**Time Skip**

At first when Harry's magic lashed out during the Quidditch World Cup, Harry's friends and family thought nothing of it. It had never happened except as accidental magic as a kid, but they weren't worried. Since becoming a griffin, he had more magic and his body was probably still adjusting to contain all of it. They ignored the fact that it was the first time it had happened.

When Harry met up with Oliver Wood, someone he only knew through Quidditch, he was pleasantly surprised by how much fun he was having. He waved to Theo during his conversation with Oliver, but was shocked to see his friend's glare. He almost went after his betrothed, but was distracted by Oliver's joke.

They were laughing, Oliver sitting close, when Harry's magic began to act up. It had done this a bit earlier, but it was more alive than before. Theo came running with Evan as golden light shot out from his body, surrounding him to keep people at bay.

Evan tried to come to his twin's aid, but was pushed away, making him fall to the ground, moaning in pain at the impact.

Suddenly, some of Harry's magic enveloped both Oliver and Theo. Oliver was already pressed closely to the fourteen-year-old, but Theo followed the pull until he, too, was pressed against Harry. The boy's magic quieted down afterward.

Harry felt faint, but stayed awake by sheer willpower. "What's going on?"

Theo shrugged uncertainly, brushing a wayward hair out of Harry's eyes with gentle fingers.

"I don't know, but your magic was telling me to do something." Oliver spoke softly.

"What?"

"This. Sorry, Theo." Oliver quickly covered Harry's mouth with his own. As Harry slowly returned the kiss, his magic flared up once more before calming as if satisfied.

When air became a necessity, they pulled away, panting heavily. "Wow," Harry murmured.

Oliver chuckled before he looked up and the laughter died. Harry followed his gaze, only to see Theo walking away, eyes on his feet.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, going after his friend. "Theo, I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for, but as his hand landed on the Slytherin's shoulders, he continued, "Once we're married, I'll always be faithful. I promise."

"You don't get it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just leave me alone Harry." Theo continued walking away with Evan following as he glared at his twin, and Harry was smart enough to not follow.

_**~HP~**_

After Bulgaria's defeat, the tension could be felt in the tent between Theo and Harry, but no one commented on it, much to Harry's relief. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore, considering he wasn't sure what he did wrong, and left with his parents' permission.

He found Oliver talking to a teammate, so he hung back. When Oliver noticed him, he came up, lips eagerly descending on his own. He felt Oliver's hands lower until they rested on his bottom, not that Harry minded. As their covered groins brushed against each other, Oliver's lips left his with a reluctant groan. "If we don't stop now, I might not be able to later."

Harry blushed, making Oliver laugh. They sat down under a tree and began talking, getting to know information about each other that wasn't Quidditch related. Eventually, Harry asked Oliver about Theo's aloofness.

"I think he's jealous." Oliver definitely wasn't sugar coating it.

"Why? It is not like we're married yet."

"I didn't realize you were so insensitive, Harry. Even I felt bad for kissing you, no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"Huh?"

"Maybe Theo was starting to develop real feelings for you, feelings that could eventually become love."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how Slytherins think. Maybe it was fear of rejection. Only he can tell you."

"I like Theo too, but I also like you. I don't get it."

Oliver bit his lip in thought, which Harry found absolutely adorable. "Maybe it's not you who likes me or even Theo for that matter."

"Oliver, I'm not a Ravenclaw. Break it down for me."

The Quidditch Keeper rolled his eyes. "Remember, you have griffin magic within you. Maybe you have griffin characteristics. From what I read, most griffins have mates. I don't know if there was ever a case where there was more than one mate. Special circumstances might call for it though."

"Remus!"

"What does Professor Lupin have to do with anything?"

"He's not a professor anymore, Oliver, thanks to Snape, but he loves to research. If anyone can find information to see if your idea has any merit, it would be him."

"Let's go ask." As they stood up, there was an explosion. People began to frantically run around. There were cloaked figures amongst the other wizards and witches. Oliver took Harry's hand in a strong grip before pulling the younger boy after him, intent on getting him to safety. He saw Theo alone, searching anxiously. Oliver knew he was right about Theo's feelings where Harry was concerned at that moment. He pushed Harry towards the Slytherin, who caught the small boy. "Go!" he told them both.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine." Oliver left in the other direction. He looked back in time to see Theo pulling Harry along before he faced ahead.

_**~HP~**_

It had been a week since they had been back at Hogwarts. Remus was researching griffins for him after asking about Oliver's idea. He and Oliver had decided to write each other back and forth as the draw was too much to simply cut off all contact. Theo was still avoiding him, and Harry had had enough.

Taking the Gryffindor approach of acting before thinking, he pulled Theo into an abandoned classroom. Before Theo could open his mouth to object, Harry's mouth crashed onto his. Theo stood still before taking control of a very sloppy kiss. It was awkward, but it left them both wanting more.

They talked, Harry being honest about his feelings for Oliver, but also mentioning Oliver's idea. When all was said and done, Theo was nodding. "I understand that it may be the griffin, but I don't know if I will be able to share you."

"You are still going to be my husband though."

"We'll figure it out, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

It was now the Yule ball. Cedric was the official Hogwarts' Triwizard champion, but somehow, Evan had been chosen as a fourth champion. With the time that had passed, Harry had more information about what he was. It seemed the griffin inside him was so strong, that he needed more than one mate to stabilize it. So far, Oliver and Theo had both been chosen. No one had any idea if any other mates were going to be found; only time would tell.

Theo was still having trouble accepting that his future husband and someone he was beginning to develop real feelings for was going to have other lovers, although there was nothing that could be done about it. The best and most intelligent witches and wizards were researching the problem, and had decided that his magic would be too dangerous without the different lovers. One conversation made things between them better though.

_**~HP~**_

They were sharing light kisses as hands caressed stomachs. They were in a room, the come-and-go room according to Dobby. They stopped the ministrations before it got too heated.

Harry bit his lip in thought. The conversation he wanted to have would be slightly awkward, but it was important. He took a deep breath before starting. "Theo, I know you hate the idea of what the griffin needs."

Theo's arms tightened around Harry's small body. "Yes, I hate the idea. In most arranged marriages, there are infidelities, and I was prepared for that when we first met. I didn't expect to come to care about you so much though…and the thought of anyone touching you but me, makes going to Azkaban worth the crime of murder. At the same time, I know you have no control and nothing can be done to change it. If you denied the other mates, I know it could end up killing you eventually and that's worse than you having other lovers."

"You're right; we can't change what's going to have to happen, and thanks for being so open with me. I have never heard you talk so much at one time." Harry snickered slightly.

In retaliation, Theo pinched him hard, making the Gryffindor yelp before Theo's mouth descended hard on the other's willing mouth. Theo's hand cupped Harry through his jeans. They hadn't progressed past kissing yet, but if Harry's pleasure-filled keen was anything to go by, he was interested. They were both hard.

As Theo unbuttoned Harry's Muggle-style trousers that were under his robe, he glanced into Harry's eyes. Seeing nothing but want, Theo felt it was safe to continue. Harry's erect penis sprang free from its confines. Theo then freed himself. Their continued kisses became bruising and filled with so much passion as they rubbed against each other. They both moaned at the feeling of direct contact. It was delicious and sent them insane with lust. They sped up their thrusts against each other as hands gripped skin, pushing their penises closer together, wanting more friction. It didn't take long for them to come due to inexperience.

As they came back down from space, they realized how sticky they were, sending them into fits of laughter. "You know, there was something I wanted to tell you before _that_happened."

"And what was that?" One of Theo's hands was rubbing Harry's stomach.

"I want you to take my virginity no matter how many lovers I end up having. You deserve the right to be my first. It might not mean anything to you and it is not much, but it is all I can give you."

Theo's hand had stilled at the softly spoken words and Harry feared the worst. Relief flooded through him when Theo's lips met his. "You have no idea how much it means to me; I'll do everything I can to make your first time special."

"I know you will."

_**~HP~**_

Since that day, Theo had been really understanding and supportive. He still wasn't completely happy with the situation, but he knew he held a special place in Harry's heart and together they would deal with the circumstances that were out of their control.

He and Theo were standing side by side as Harry's magic began to lash out. They knew what it meant as it had happened with both Theo and Oliver. Another mate was going to be chosen.

Theo stayed close by as Harry's eyes glowed golden. The ball had stopped, everyone staring at the phenomena. Suddenly, an older student, a Ravenclaw who was a Quidditch Captain by the name of Roger Davies, left his date. As if in a trance, he walked to the duo. Magic swirled around the older student, encompassing the two of them.

Theo looked away as Harry and his new mate shared a kiss which quickly turned heated. The magic flared before calming. They broke apart. Ignoring the fuming Fleur Delacour, Harry turned around and gave his betrothed a sweet kiss. Both men were pulled out of the hall by a smiling Harry. There was a lot to be explained to Roger. After, Harry wanted to become more familiar with Roger's lips, which were quite talented.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

Harry set into a somewhat comfortable routine. While Harry spent the majority of his time with Theo and his twin as he and Theo were helping to prepare Evan for the tasks, he studied with Roger mostly. Harry did continue to study potions with Theo as that had been their thing since first year, but Roger helped him study the other subjects, especially Arithmancy which was Roger's specialty.

Harry discovered that Roger didn't have an invisible stick up his arse like the other Ravenclaws he had had interactions with. Roger had a bit of a quirky sense of humour that made Harry laugh until his sides hurt. Although he had recognized Roger from Quidditch before, he now knew Rodger was a Chaser, and quite a good one at that. He even had professional teams showing interest. They shared kisses, but nothing more. He had told Roger about his promise to Theo and the older student respected it.

Around school, Harry noticed the French champion glaring at him with malice. It confused Harry until Roger gently reminded him that he had been her date at the Yule Ball until she was seemingly abandoned. Harry felt slightly guilty, but not enough to apologize as he didn't like the girl. He thought her to be a haughty, manipulative witch (pun intended) used to getting her way and being spiteful when she didn't. In other words: a female Draco Malfoy. When he told his observations to Theo and Roger, both snickered at the comparison before agreeing with Harry's assessment.

Every other weekend, Oliver would come to the school, with Dumbledore's permission, to spend time with Harry for a few hours. Although they spent most of the time alone together, as he did with Roger during studying, his other two mates agreed to join them for a little while on Friday nights. They all needed to find some sort of balance.

Harry was quickly beginning to understand why his griffin was picking the mates it did. Each mate had something different to offer him.

Roger was strong and intelligent. He thought before acting. It would prevent Harry from rushing headlong into a dangerous situation.

Oliver, on the other hand, was a Gryffindor through and through. He sometimes didn't think things through first. Although that could cause problems, sometimes going with gut instinct could save lives. He was fiercely loyal and would protect Harry until his death.

Theo, like any other Slytherin, was cunning. He didn't usually allow his emotions to get the best of him and could think logically. That wasn't always the case of course.

The three of them embodied their houses, and Harry was beginning to suspect, if his thinking was correct, that one more mate would be joining them, a Hufflepuff. Rodger agreed quickly with Harry's guess, explaining that he had been thinking along the same lines.

Oliver shrugged, not really caring as he held Harry in secure arms. Predictably, Theo groaned in annoyance, hating the idea of a Puff. Two Gryffindors were bad enough, but a Hufflepuff too? Harry could just hear Theo's thoughts and playfully kicked the Slytherin.

It was the night before the second task and Oliver's hands kept wandering lower then Harry's navel before Harry pulled them back up. Harry knew Oliver was just playing around and there was no pressure; it was just an amusing game. If Theo's glare was anything to go by, the Slytherin was not amused. Harry rolled his eyes before crawling over to the angry Slytherin and kissing the anger away to the catcalls and hollers of the other two.

Theo flipped them over so that he was on top. Harry eagerly opened his mouth to the probing tongue. He thrust his pelvis against Theo's. Both boys' groans were swallowed in the needy kisses. They eventually broke contact, panting heavily and pecking lips with chaste kisses as their breathing regulated.

"That was hot," Oliver gasped out.

Harry went scarlet while Theo acted arrogant with an, "I know."

Theo and Harry finally looked at the others to see both, even cool-headed Roger, flushed and trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide their arousals.

Oliver licked his lips and Harry's eyes were drawn to the subtle motion. "So, after you guys go 'all the way' so to speak, do you mind if we watch the second time?"

"Oliver!" Roger was aghast.

"Come on, Roger. It's not like you weren't thinking it; you just didn't have the guts to say it."

Theo smirked. "If Harry doesn't mind, I sure don't. I do everything better with an audience."

Harry couldn't speak. He was too busy being embarrassed. Luckily, he didn't have to come up with a reply as the portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in. "Mr Potter, you need to come with me to the Headmaster's office."

"Why?"

"Just come, Mr Potter. We don't have all night."

Harry shrugged. He gave light kisses to each mate before following the Transfiguration professor out.

The three men left behind looked at each before silently agreeing to leave. Curfew was soon, and two of them had to get back to their own common rooms. They would catch up with Harry tomorrow.

_**~HP~**_

Evan was busy coughing as Harry became aware of his surroundings. The last thing Harry remembered was talking to Dumbledore and agreeing to be Evan's hostage and then blackness.

Harry was aware of a towel being wrapped around his body as the French champion peppered his twin with kisses. Harry rolled his eyes at the goofy expression on Evan's face. Hermione Granger's wounds, a result of Viktor Krum's shark teeth, were being treated. Cho Chang was clinging to Cedric while the Hufflepuff rolled his eyes in annoyance. He noticed Harry's eyes and smiled which made the Gryffindor blush.

Suddenly, his eyes connected with Theo's and he felt guilty at the fluttery feeling in his stomach that Cedric's smile gave him. The kiss Theo bestowed on him was light and chaste and when Harry looked at Cedric, the Hufflepuff's eyes were focused on his lips. He turned his attention to Roger and Oliver, both of whom had finally broken through the crowds to engulf Harry in warm hugs. Fleur was glaring at them and Roger pulled Harry closer to his body. She huffed before sauntering away.

_**~HP~**_

Oliver said goodbye later that day. Harry wanted to spend time with Evan.

"So Harry, you were able to find some time in your busy schedule for little ole me." Harry rolled his eyes at Evan's drama princess routine as Evan continued, "Well, maybe I have plans. You know, Ron and I have got close this year."

"That's a load of bull, Evan. He was one of the loudest when it came to accusing you of being a cheater, not to mention he's only shown interest in your scar."

"So?"

"Evan, you know what I have been going through this year. I've been dealing with Theo's jealousy while getting intimately closer to him as well as getting to know Roger and Oliver better. I've been helping you to prepare for the tasks as much as possible and studying. You know I'm hoping to make Prefect next year. So give me a break if I'm not available 24/7."

"I'm sorry if I want to spend quality time not related to the tournament with my brother."

"You want to be like Fred and George? We'd drive each other absolutely nuts and you know it."

"I know that, but I didn't mean to that extreme." Evan sighed wearily before continuing, "I miss us spending time together, just the two of us. When we came to school, it became you, me, and Theo outside of the tower. Inside the tower, there are always people hovering, even if we ignore them. The only time I feel like we're brothers is when we're home now. I hate that feeling."

Harry hugged his twin; he hadn't realized that Evan felt like that, showing how out of tune with each other they were. Harry vowed to do better. "I'm sorry. We are different despite both of us being in Gryffindor. Except for a few overlaps, we have different friends who match our personalities better. We're not like Fred and George Weasley. We need space, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I promise, although I do need time that doesn't involve you, I will try to make myself more available for you."

Evan pulled Harry to him. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too. That's why I sent Oliver away so early. I wanted to spend time with my brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

It was a week before the third task and Harry and Theo had gone all the way. Many people would probably say they rushed it, but it's not like they didn't know they will be bonded. The contract assures they will end up together no matter what.

The whole coupling was awkward as both were virgins. Limbs that shouldn't have gotten in the way bumped into each other. They both came embarrassingly fast for their first orgasm. While Harry blushed a pretty red, Theo kept his cool and hid his discomfort. No matter how weird and uncoordinated it was, Theo's and Harry's feelings for one another shone through.

In Harry's opinion, the best part was the post-sex cuddling. Theo is not the kind to willingly admit to cuddling; he says he's too cool to cuddle. But that is so what the Slytherin did. Wiry arms held Harry close to the thin body, legs entwining. Sweat slick bodies sticking together before Theo muttered the cleaning charms. They fell asleep like that in the Room of Requirement, or the "Come and Go Room" as Dobby chose to call it.

When Harry told the other two that were part of the mismatched group, both were eager, but not for details or to have their own wicked way with Harry. Well, that was wrong. Both Oliver and Roger could not wait to make love to Harry, but what Oliver loudly proclaimed and Roger agreed with quietly is that they wanted to watch Theo and Harry together. Voyeurism was a kink the two of them shared.

Theo told Harry that now that they had their moment together, coupled with the fact that Harry was going to have to give himself to Oliver and Roger, he had no problem with the idea. Although Harry was a bit embarrassed by the idea, a part of him found it to be hot, so he somewhat reluctantly agreed.

They decided to do it the night before the third task since Evan would be too busy getting a good night's sleep to want his brother's time.

_**~HP~**_

Theo kissed down Harry's taut stomach. His tongue dipped into Harry's navel, making the Gryffindor arch slightly.

Harry's eyes looked to the side through his peripheral vision as Theo continued his downward assent, pants already off. He saw Oliver and Roger sitting next to each other. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the action in front of them. Their hands had disappeared underneath the waistbands of their respective pants. Harry knew what was going on although he wished he could see it for himself.

Moans filled the room; they intensified as Theo hesitantly took Harry's dick in his mouth. They hadn't done this yet. Theo nibbled along the shaft before sucking the head of Harry's prick in his mouth. Harry let out a cry at the building sensation. He tried to warn Theo with a tug to brown hair, but he exploded without getting the message across. Some of Harry's seed landed on Theo's tongue, but a bigger part of it went all over Theo's face.

Harry's face flamed. "I'm so sorry, Theo."

Oliver chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Harry. You're young; it takes a while to learn to control yourself."

Roger muttered a charm which made the sticky residue leave Theo's face.

Harry and Theo shared a kiss. Harry could taste himself on Theo's tongue. It was slightly bitter, but oddly enough, Harry found the taste exhilarating and he wanted more of it.

Harry felt himself harden again as Theo's tongue continued to play with his own. Harry reached for his wand and murmured the lubricating and stretching charms he had made sure to learn. He let out a very manly squeak at the sensation.

Theo entered slowly and carefully, and then waited for Harry to adjust before beginning to thrust into the tight hole. Harry's and Theo's moans mingled with Roger's and Oliver's much louder groans.

Although Theo continued to watch Harry, the younger boy turned his head to watch Oliver and Roger.

The two who were not part of the action had their pricks out of their pants. Both were swollen and leaking pre-come as their hands sped up. Their speed matched with Theo's thrusts and the speed of his hand on Harry's prick.

Oliver's eyes were glazed as he watched Harry being taken. Harry was beautiful in the throes of passion. Harry's usually striking emerald eyes were foggy with lust, sweat glistening on his body.

Roger's cheeks were flushed as his body quivered with a strong need. He couldn't wait until he was allowed to make love to his younger mate. He wanted it so badly.

Harry's cry alerted everyone to his orgasm. As Harry's arsehole clenched around Theo's prick, the Slytherin came soon after. For Oliver and Roger, seeing their beloved in pleasurable bliss pushed them both over the edge. Their groans were deep as their come sprayed over the floor, as well as their stomachs and hands.

All four of them panted heavily. Oliver took the initiative to clean everyone with the charm.

Theo held Harry securely to his body before realizing Harry's desire. Reluctantly, he let Harry crawl to the other two and watched as he bestowed kisses upon both pairs of lips. Theo saw that Roger's kiss was gentle, showing love and care. On the other hand, Oliver's kiss was more passionate, showing how much the older Gryffindor desired the younger Gryffindor. It nevertheless showed how much care was between the two.

At that moment, Theo's jealousy disappeared. Although he knew Harry was in love with both, Harry never stopped showing how much he loved Theo as well. He saw that there was enough room in Harry's heart for all of them as well as a possible fourth mate. They each gave Harry something needed to stabilize him. Each of them played an important role in Harry's life and Theo finally felt secure in the knowledge of his place in Harry's heart.

_**~HP~**_

Harry was holding onto Oliver's hand in a tight grasp, worried about his brother. Theo had been forced to sit with Slytherins, so Oliver promised to watch out for their mutual mate. Roger was needed somewhere else as he was Head Boy.

Evan, along with Cedric, had disappeared from the maze and no one knew where they had gone. They weren't told anything, but Harry was pretty sure it wasn't part of the task.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the arena and the Hogwarts champions appeared. There was chaos and Harry tried to see his brother. His eyes were drawn to the unmoving body of Cedric Diggory. Seeing the seemingly dead Hufflepuff, something snapped within Harry. He felt the griffin take over and his body transformed against his will.

"Harry?" Oliver's voice was scared which ripped Griffin's heart apart. Oliver had never seen the transformation. Griffin nuzzled his oldest mate before flying over the screaming Hogwarts students' heads. He landed by Evan and Cedric.

Griffin nuzzled the unmoving body of the Hufflepuff. When no response came, he cried in a deafening noise his anguish. Griffin knew his mate was dying, if not dead already.

Out of the corner of his eye, Griffin saw Evan backing away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Griffin knew Evan was not to be blamed, but that part of his mind was closed off. All Griffin saw was Evan holding the unmoving body of Cedric.

Griffin pounced on the frightened fourth year, claws extending. Evan yelled in pain. In the stands all the students were watching what was happening. Three figures broke away from the masses.

Roger was the first to realize what was going on inside Griffin's head and took the lead. "Harry, I know you are somewhere in there. Evan is your brother, your twin, and your best friend. You know he would never hurt another student. Please, break through."

Griffin seemed to be thinking it over, but he decided not to heed the words of Roger. He tightened his grip on the quivering boy.

Oliver took it up next. He stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle the griffin while Theo checked over Cedric. Theo knew instinctively that if Cedric was alive, all would be fine. "Harry," Oliver took a deep breath before continuing. "Harry, you need to come forth in your mind. Take over for Griffin. Consider what you're doing. How will you feel if you murder your twin brother?" By this time, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius had joined the group. They didn't know what to say, so Oliver continued, "You would be no better then V-Vo-Voldemort." Oliver had struggled with the name, but said it with conviction.

Griffin froze as Harry fought to take control. Both were strong minds and fought each other, warring to take control of the body.

Harry would never be like Voldemort, killing innocent people. That, paired with the fear in Evan's eyes, gave him the extra burst of power he needed to fully take over.

The griffin body remained, but Harry in full control leaped off Evan. He nudged Oliver first and then Roger, afraid of rejection. His fears were put to rest when both hugged his griffin body. He looked to his third mate who was still hunched over the boy meant to be his fourth.

Tears sprang freely from Harry's eagle eyes. He glided to the duo and rested his head on Cedric's torso. Cedric's parents stood to the side, weeping tears of their own.

Suddenly, the griffin's head popped up alert. Cedric wasn't dead. He wasn't sure how, but Harry knew that to be fact.

Griffins were known to have healing properties, especially their feathers, claws, and saliva. Harry licked Cedric. That is the only way to say it. He licked Cedric in every visible spot. White magic lit up the arena. It wrapped around Cedric and Harry, still in the griffin body. It then latched itself onto Theo, Roger, and Oliver. The three were pulled close to the pair, a blinding light emerging.

When the light dimmed, the whole arena could see the group. Harry was now back in his own body as he hugged Cedric's body. Most notably, Cedric's arms were around Harry's lithe form and their lips were devouring each other.

Harry had found his fourth mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Theo/Harry, Oliver/Harry, Roger/Harry, Cedric/Harry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R

_**~HP~**_

Harry smiled as the new contract was being signed by all of the parties. He thought back to the past two years.

It wasn't easy sailing when Cedric was found to be a mate. He had to be worked into the balance of their group so Harry didn't neglect anyone. Theo handled it marvellously and only showed slight jealousy when Harry spent the majority of his time with Cedric for the next couple of weeks. Harry surmised it was because of Cedric's near death and the griffin's need to be reassured that Cedric was alive and well. Things settled back to normal afterwards.

It wasn't long before Harry made love to both Oliver and Roger individually; the experiences were extremely enjoyable. Harry and Cedric spent more time getting to know each other before taking that step, but the experience was just as lovely when they finally crossed that line.

There was a bit of a snag having to do with Theo's father, a frightening and sinister man. Nott Sr. wanted Theo to trick Evan into going to meet Voldemort. That was the original plan for the marriage contract, to help his Lord. What Nott didn't expect was Theo to care about his future husband and anyone his husband cared about.

Instead of doing what his father wanted, he went to James and Lily. Aurors were stationed on both Evan and Harry so neither would be hurt.

James and Sirius helped get Theo emancipated so he could not be forced to do his father's bidding. Normally a contract would be dissolved when a minor is emancipated. This contract was no exception. A new contract was already being written though and it would have actually overruled the marriage contract anyways as it was a creature contract.

The contract was put on hold when during Harry, Evan, and Theo's seventh year, Voldemort was finally defeated. It happened when Evan had thought his twin brother died protecting Theo. The pain and love he felt for his brother gave him the extra boost he needed to finish off the menace.

Harry actually had not died, thankfully. Griffin had saved and healed him so he was as good as new within a month.

The contract was completed after Harry's full recovery. It was to make everything legal about the mating so no one would get the short end of the deal, as well as iron out details so there were no misunderstandings.

_**~HP~**_

Harry was lounging on a leather couch, reading a medical journal. His final exam of his training was taking place in two weeks. If—no _when_—he passed, he would be a full-fledged healer. There was an open position at St Mungo's waiting for him.

Hands began to massage him, startling Harry out of his reverie. His smiled beautifully at Theo, sharing a deep kiss in greeting. Theo was working at the Ministry as part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Although it was not what Theo had originally planned to do, he loved his job.

Oliver was away right now for a Quidditch game. He continued to play professional Quidditch with Harry's encouragement, even though it took him away from his young mate. When Oliver became too old to play, he would look into becoming a coach. Harry thought Oliver would make a good coach as long as he learned to shorten his pep talks. Oliver frowned when Harry told him that, but the Healer Trainee kissed the frown away.

Roger, like Theo, worked for the Ministry. Unlike Theo, he was an Obliviator. It was the job best suited for his brains, and Harry was extremely proud of him.

Cedric was studying law right now. As a Hufflepuff, he has a good sense of what is right versus what is wrong, and he wanted to use that in the business world. He wants to make the wizarding world a better place and he thought he could do that by making sure guilty people were punished for their crimes.

The only one of the group who did what was expected was Oliver. Even though the other three went for careers that were not expected for them, they were all happy with their choices.

Oliver, Roger, Cedric, and Theo each had separate rooms in their five room cottage. It was difficult going, but Harry made love with each mate every night. Thank God for his young age. Each night, he slept in a different mate's room. When it came full circle, the cycle began again.

Even though they wished they had more time with Harry, they knew they had his love and that's all that mattered.

What made it even better was the news Harry had, although he had to wait to share it until Oliver came home from his away game. He was six weeks pregnant and ecstatic.

_**~The End~**_

**Author Notes: **There you go. I've been having some trouble with the HP fandom as a whole. I have ideas, but I don't feel like writing them. I'm going to take a break from the fandom and make a foray into Queer as Folk fanfiction. I hope some of my HP fans also like QAF. I'm already working on the story. It will be multichapter post 513.

Meanwhile, I will attempt to work on the stories I have adopted from multicolouredeyes. If I try to force words for the stories though, they won't be good. That's what makes me cautious.**  
><strong>


	9. Notice

I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I don't want to maintain the yahoo group anymore. Soon I will be closing the group.

I'm now at livejournal at the url: slashluv18. livejournal (without spaces)

Some of you may be happy with this turn of events as you expressed concern about becoming a member of yahoo due to privacy or security issues.

All my stories are at my livejournal and it's better privacy wise for people who do not trust the yahoo coorperation. Read the sticky at the top of the page before asking to be friended please. I will post updates on the progress of my stories there as well.

I will continue to post on this site for now, but the purges scare me and my more hardcore stories will exclusively be at livejournal.

For those who want to be emailed when there are updates, go to slashluv18. livejournal / profile (without spaces). Click on tracking and it's pretty self-explanatory from there. It took me awhile to see that nifty feature, so I wanted to save some of you guys the headache.


End file.
